Gomas
is the EX-Fusion between Kid Goku and Zamasu. Appearance Gomas retains Kid Goku's small stature, and sports a mischievous grin as a result of fusion with Zamasu. His spiky hair is a bit floaty (similar to the hairstyle of Ultra Instinct). Gomas wears an orange and purple variant of Zamasu's outfit, with black sleeves and a light-blue belt. Gomas wears his Metamo-Ring over his left sleeve, and dons the same red-orange Potara earrings worn by Zamasu. Power Gomas possesses Young Goku's ultimate Saiyan potential and Zamasu's unrivaled strength which may even top Fused Zamasu's power. Like Fused Zamasu, Gomas is a G-Rank fusion. It is unclear which is stronger though presumably Fused Zamasu is stronger due to his status as a Potara fusion which are generally stronger than Metamoran and EX-Fusions. However the profile suggests Gomas may surpass Fused Zamasu due to Kid Goku's ultimate Saiyan potential which Goku Black is presumably unable to fully tap into due to him having stolen Goku's body. Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Power Up' - A technique where the user powers up to increase their PWR. One of Gomas' Special Moves. *'Regeneration' - The ability to regenerate limbs to restore health. One of Gomas' Special Moves. **'EX Regeneration''' - Restores a medium amount of health every turn. One of Gomas' passive Skills. **'Super Regeneration' - A stronger version of Regeneration that restores more health. One of Gomas' Special Moves. ***'Perfect Regeneration' - A version of Regeneration even stronger than Super Regeneration. One of Gomas' Special Moves. *'Kamehameha' - The signature technique of the Turtle School invented by Master Roshi. One of Gomas' Special Moves. **'Super Kamehameha' - A stronger version of the Kamehameha invented by Goku. One of Gomas' Special Moves. ***'Full Power Kamehameha' - A full powered version of the Kamehameha that is even stronger than Super Kamehameha. One of Gomas' Special Moves. ****'Limit Break Kamehameha' - A version of the Kamehameha that is even stronger than Full Power Kamehameha. One of Gomas' Special Moves. *'Dragon Fist' - A rush technique that causes a giant gold serpentine-dragon to appear as the user punches through their opponent's body. One of Gomas' Special Moves. **'Super Dragon Fist' - A stronger version of Dragon Fist. One of Gomas' Special Moves. ***'Godlike Dragon Fist' - A version of the Dragon Fist with godlike power that is even stronger than Super Dragon Fist. One of Gomas' Special Moves. *'Energy Blade' - A blade of ki emitted from the user's hand. One of Gomas' Special Moves. **'Super Energy Blade' - A stronger version of Energy Blade. One of Gomas' Special Moves. ***'Hyper Energy Blade' - A version of Energy Blade that is even stronger than Super Energy Blade. One of Gomas' Special Moves. *'Planet Bomb' - An energy sphere technique similar to the Big Bang Attack. One of Gomas' Special Moves. **'Super Planet Bomb' - A stronger version of Planet Bomb. One of Gomas' Special Moves. ***'Ultra Planet Bomb' - A version of Planet Bomb that is even stronger than Super Planet Bomb. One of Gomas' Special Moves. *'Speed Up EX' - The user dashes in a zigzag pattern to increase SPD. Gomas' Special Skill. *'Battle Maniac' - Stat boosts with every attack. One of Gomas' passive Skills. *'Challenger' - Stat boost when facing higher level enemy. One of Gomas' passive Skills. *'Pure Heart' - Nullifies Devilmite Beam and Psidevilmite Beam. One of Gomas' passive Skills. *'Super Tough' - Greatly slows timeline reversal. One of Gomas' passive Skills. Equipment *'Potara' - Gomas wears red-orange potara earrings. *'Metamo-Ring' - As an EX-Fusion, Gomas wears a single Metamo-Ring on his left arm which was formed by Goku and Zamasu's two Metamo-Ring fusing along with them. Gomas can remain fused as long as he wears it and can defuse at will by removing it. *'Power Pole' - A magical length-changing staff originally used to travel from Korin Tower to The Lookout but used primarily by Kid Goku as a weapon which Gomas acquires as a result of Kid Goku's fusion with Zamasu . **'Power Pole Combo' - A Power Pole rush attack acquired from Kid Goku. One of Gomas' Special Moves. ***'Power Pole Rush' - A stronger version of Power Pole Combo acquired from Kid Goku. One of Gomas' Special Moves. ****'Power Pole Frenzy' - An even stronger version of Power Pole Combo acquired from Kid Goku. One of Gomas' Special Moves. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' This fusion was introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions, as a part of a free update. Voice Actor *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Gallery Gomasu.png Site Navigation es:Gomas Category:Saiyans Category:Shinjin Category:Fusion Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Fathers Category:Siblings